Reina del desastre
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Todo comenzó el día que le aceptaron en el cuerpo de policía, sus compañeros decidieron llevar a Aomine a celebrar que había sido admitido esa misma noche llevándole a un karaoke, donde se encontró con un chico que iba a cantar allí todos los viernes, y este se fijó en él. "Me haces girar como a una bailarina, tú eres el rey y, cariño, yo tu reina del desastre" One-shot AoKise.


Todo comenzó el día que le aceptaron en el cuerpo de policía de Tokyo, sus ahora compañeros de trabajo decidieron llevar a Aomine a celebrar que había sido admitido para el empleo esa misma noche, después de todas las pruebas que había tenido que pasar para conseguir entrar en el cuerpo se lo merecía, ¿y qué mejor celebración que salir a beber juntos a algún sitio? En cuanto acabó su turno en la comisaría el grupo de policías comenzó a recorrer las calles del centro de la ciudad buscando el mejor sitio donde poder ir a celebrar la incorporación del de pelo azul.

\- Aomine, ya que hemos salido por tí, ¿adónde te gustaría ir?- Preguntó uno de sus compañeros mientras paseaban por una de las innumerables calles llenas de bares y restaurantes.

\- No me importa, siempre y cuando podamos divertirnos.- Respondió el más joven restándole importancia.- Un karaoke o algo así estaría bien.

\- ¡Vayamos allí!- Exclamó otro señalando un bar con un cartel muy luminoso.- Vengo aquí a veces y es muy divertido, tiene karaoke.

Aomine y los demás asintieron y entraron en el bar, el interior parecía normal, algo oscuro pero con luces fosforito y neones repartidas por casi todo el lugar, una larga barra, parecía el típico bar de ambiente, con la única diferencia de que había un pequeño escenario donde la gente que pedía canciones podía subir a cantarlas. Todos se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario y pidieron cada uno una bebida y algunos platos con cosas para picar.

\- ¿Dices que vienes aquí a menudo?- Preguntó Aomine al que había sugerido venir al sitio al mirar a su alrededor, este asintió.

\- Suelo venir para ver quiénes hay, suelen venir muchas chicas guapas.- Respondió el chico sonriendo de medio lado.- Y la música que ponen es muy buena, además, todos los viernes suele venir un chico famoso a cantar al karaoke.

\- ¿Un chico famoso?

\- Es un modelo, cada vez que viene a cantar las chicas no paran de gritar al reconocerle, a veces es un fastidio porque con él aquí las chicas no nos hacen caso...

Aomine se rió por lo último y se quedó algo pensativo por eso del chico, ¿si era tan famoso y popular entre las mujeres qué hacía yendo a sitios así a cantar? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando algunas chicas que había sentadas en la barra comenzaron a hablar entre ellas y a gritar al reconocerle, el chico acababa de llegar. Aomine levantó una ceja al fijarse en él, iba bastante bien vestido, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era modelo, tenía el pelo rubio peinado hacia un lado con algo de gomina, llevaba unas gafas de sol y en su oreja izquierda tenía un pequeño pendiente que brillaba con las luces de neón del establecimiento. Nada más entrar saludó a las chicas con la mano únicamente logrando que gritasen más al verle, se quitó las gafas de sol enganchándolas en el cuello de su camisa dejando ver sus enormes ojos marrones y se dirigió al chico que ponía las canciones para pedir que pusiera una para cantar, en tan solo un par de minutos el rubio ya estaba sobre el pequeño escenario con el micrófono en la mano, empezó a sonar la música de la canción que había pedido y el rubio empezó a cantar.

\- _Lo que me haces es indescriptible, me tienes brillando como a una esmeralda.-_ Comenzó a cantar el chico moviéndose un poco de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción y recorriendo todo el bar con la mirada.- _Prendes fuego a mi alma y me vuelves salvaje como el profundo mar azul._ \- Al decir esto fijó su vista en Aomine mientras seguía cantando y moviéndose.- _Ningún otro chico me ha hecho sentir hermosa, cuando estoy en tus brazos siento que lo tengo todo, ¿serán tus tatuajes o tus ojos los que me hacen sentir así?_

Aomine levantó una ceja al ver que permanecía cantando mirándole a él, se ve que tanto sus compañeros como aquellas chicas se dieron cuenta, porque mientras los primeros le miraban extrañados y divertidos por la situación, las otras le estaban echando afiladas miradas asesinas, el de pelo azul apartó la vista y decidió atender a su bebida hasta que el rubio terminase de cantar, pero era bastante complicado debido a la incomodidad de las miradas que estaba recibiendo, incluyendo la del chico.

\- _Me haces girar como a una bailarina, eres el chico malo con el que siempre he soñado. Tú eres el rey y, cariño, yo tu reina del desastre._ \- Continuó el modelo hasta que terminó la canción y bajó del escenario yendo a sentarse a la barra.

\- ¿No vas a ir a hablar con él?- Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros a Aomine.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No lo conozco.

\- Porque te estaba tirando los tejos de una manera muy obvia...

El de pelo azul echó un vistazo a la barra, el menor ya tenía al grupo de chicas colgadas de él pidiéndole fotos y autógrafos, sería un suicidio ir ahí teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, aún así Aomine se encontró a sí mismo de pie y caminando de camino a la barra, al verle acercarse, el rubio pidió a las chicas que se fuesen y que ya seguirían hablando después, todas volvieron a echarle una mirada asesina a Aomine, pero cumplieron la petición. Aomine se sentó en el taburete al lado del rubio y pidió otra bebida, el menor sonrió al ver que se había sentado a su lado y apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre su mano mirándole.

\- Hola.- Saludó el rubio jugueteando con la pajita de su bebida.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Aomine Daiki, ¿por?- Respondió el mayor sin devolverle el saludo.

\- Curiosidad.- Sonrió el menor.- Me llamo Kise Ryota.

\- Eres modelo o algo así, ¿no?- El rubio asintió como orgulloso de que el otro ya lo supiera.- ¿Y hay alguna razón por la que no dejabas de mirarme antes? Porque esas fangirls tuyas casi me matan con la mirada.

\- Lo siento.- Respondió el menor riendo un poco por lo último.- Es que no he podido evitar fijarme en tí, Aominecchi.

\- ¿Aominecchi?- Preguntó Aomine levantando una ceja.

\- ¿No te gusta que te llame así? Suelo añadir el -cchi a los nombres de la gente que me cae bien.

\- No me importa que me llames así.- Aclaró el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos continuaron hablando bastante tiempo más, tanto que Aomine incluso se olvidó de que había ido a aquel sitio junto a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo para celebrar que había conseguido entrar en el cuerpo de policía, pasaron las horas hasta que llegaron las horas de madrugada y los vasos vacíos comenzaron a acumularse en la barra junto a ellos dos mientras seguían hablando de sus vidas y sobre qué tal les iba en general.

\- ¿Y si eres un modelo famoso que haces viniendo aquí a cantar? Pensé que la gente famosa solo iba a sitios exclusivos.- Preguntó Aomine cuando ya iba un poco pasado de copas.

\- Para divertirme, estar rodeado de gente famosa es aburrido, solo hablan de dinero, este sitio me gusta mucho, y se puede conocer a un montón de gente, por ejemplo hoy te he conocido a tí, y me has llamado mucho la atención.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque parecías alguien interesante, y eres muy atractivo, me fue imposible no mirarte.- Respondió Kise soltando su vaso de bebida para acercarse más al mayor.- ¿Y yo? ¿Te parezco interesante a tí?

\- También me has llamado la atención.- Dijo Aomine tras pensarlo unos segundos, Kise sonrió por la respuesta y se acercó más a la cara del otro.

\- ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó a apenas unos centímetros de su cara sonrojándose un poco.

\- Bastante...- Respondió el de pelo azul tomando a Kise por la mejilla y besándole.

El rubio sonrió e inmediatamente rodeó el cuello de Aomine con los brazos pegándose a él y apoyando todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, profundizaron el beso jugueteando con sus lenguas peleándose por ser quién llevase el control y marcase el ritmo del beso, el rubio acariciaba el pelo y el cuello del mayor mientras este bajaba las manos a su cintura para poder apegarle más a él, se separaron tras casi tres minutos de beso y se miraron muy sonrojados.

\- A-Aominecchi...- Le llamó el rubio muy sonrojado aún sin separarse de él.- Vivo cerca de aquí... Vayamos a mi casa...- Pidió mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

\- Está bien...- Respondió el mayor pagando la cuenta de los dos y poniéndose de pie.

Fueron al apartamento del rubio a tan solo un par de calles del bar, este apenas podía abrir la puerta debido a la borrachera, en cuanto lo consiguió, Aomine volvió a tomarle de la cintura besándole de forma apasionada y llevándole al interior del apartamento mientras ambos comenzaban a desvestir al otro rápidamente, el mayor arrojó a Kise sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él sonriendo de medio lado al verle semi-desnudo frente a él. Fue una larga noche llena de besos y toqueteos apasionados, en la que no descansaron ni un minuto, debido a la excitación y la borrachera, no fue que terminaron hasta casi las siete de la mañana, cuando el cansancio al fin pudo con ambos y se quedaron dormidos abrazándose.

…

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde eso, desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos y tras la cual no volvieron a verse, a la mañana siguiente Kise despertó solo en su casa con una nota de Aomine a su lado dejándole su número de teléfono, su número al que nunca se atrevió a llamarle debido a la vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.

Tras todo aquel tiempo sin saber del otro, Aomine también comenzó a pensar que todo aquello simplemente había sido cosa de una noche, y que nunca más volvería a ver al rubio, ya que, por lo que le dijeron sus compañeros, este dejó de frecuentar el bar donde se conocieron a partir de aquel día, las únicas veces que le vio tras aquel encuentro fue en los carteles y anuncios de ropa para los que posaba, hasta que una noche viendo la tele escuchó un voz familiar...

 _\- Me haces girar como a una bailarina, eres el chico malo con el que siempre he soñado. Tú eres el rey y, cariño, yo tu reina del desastre._ \- Era un anuncio suyo de perfumes, con la misma canción que Kise cantó en el karaoke el día en que se conocieron, pero, al contrario de lo que se haría normalmente para un anuncio, no habían puesto la canción cantada por su artista original, era la voz de Kise cantándola, justo como hizo ese día, era imposible que fuera una casualidad.- _Sabías que yo era más que una chica fiestera, cuando vi tu cara fue increíble, escribiste en mi alma con tinta imborrable. Celebremos nuestros destinos entrelazados junto a los corazones rotos._

Inmediatamente, Aomine miró la fecha, era viernes... Sin saber por qué, se puso de pie y fue a vestirse rápidamente, realmente no tenía sentido volver a ir a aquel bar, sus compañeros ya le habían dicho que desde aquella noche no habían vuelto a ver al rubio por allí, pero él tenía un presentimiento, ¿qué iba a perder por intentarlo? Llegó al lugar en apenas 15 minutos y miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio, hasta que comenzó a sonar música y alguien subió al escenario, al notarlo Aomine se giró de golpe a ver, y suspiró al ver que quien había subido a cantar era una chica cualquiera que estaba bebiendo allí. El de pelo azul salió del lugar con la cabeza gacha, ya sabía que iba a ser inútil acudir allí, ¿cómo iba a estar Kise allí después de tanto tiempo sin ir? Había estado haciendo el idiota solo por haber visto un anuncios de perfumes... De repente, a causa de ir pensativo y mirando al suelo, se chocó con una farola, cayéndose de culo hacia atrás y maldiciendo la mala suerte que estaba teniendo ese día.

\- ¡Mierdaaaa!- Exclamó Aomine frustrado sobándose la frente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó una voz preocupada acercándose a él tras haber visto su caída.

\- Sí, no pasa nada.- Suspiró el mayor, al abrir los ojos, levantó ambas cejas al ver a Kise frente a él, de nuevo con sus gafas de sol y su pelo peinado hacia un lado.

\- ¿Aominecchi?- Preguntó este sorprendido al reconocerle.- ¿Te has chocado con una farola? ¿Qué estabas hacien...?

\- He visto tu anuncio.- Le interrumpió el mayor poniéndose de pie, el rubio se sonrojó de golpe y apartó un poco la vista.- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?- Este asintió con la cabeza algo intimidado creyendo que le había molestado o algo así.- ¿Por qué? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y nunca me llamaste después de eso.

\- P-Porque pensé que aquello solo fue algo de una noche, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en tí...- Respondió Kise algo avergonzado.- Pero eso fue bastante tiempo después, y me daba vergüenza llamarte, hice el anuncio con esa canción para que te acordaras de mí. Un momento...- Musitó el rubio tras pensar unos segundos.- Es viernes... ¿Habías venido a buscarme...?- Preguntó sonrojado, al darse cuenta de que le había pillado Aomine apartó la vista.- ¿Aominecchi?

\- Puede ser.- Respondió girando la cabeza.

\- ¿Has pensado en mí este tiempo...?- Preguntó el menor tímidamente.

\- Claro que sí, idiota, si no, no hubiera salido a buscarte.

\- Entonces... ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?- Aomine asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él cogiéndole una mejilla.

\- Y esta vez no me iré.- Respondió dándole un beso corto.- Mi "Reina del desastre".

 **...**

 **La canción que canta Kise en el karaoke y la misma usada para todas las referencias es "Queen of disaster" de Lana del Rey.**


End file.
